Sound of silence
by Haku Ishatar
Summary: One shot song fic! Bakura gives reasons to Ryou about why he is so cold. (Rated for mild themes. Rating might drop yet.)


Haku: It's time for a simple one shot song fic, staring none other than.... -dun dun dun duuuuuun!- Who is it Oh my Yami?  
  
Y. Haku: Errmmm Seto?  
  
Haku: No. Guess again.  
  
Y. Haku: Erm... Joey?  
  
Haku: No.  
  
Y. Haku: Honda?  
  
Haku: Nup!  
  
-This goes on for some time.-  
  
Y. Haku: Awww, just a hint?  
  
Haku: I've already given you about five... Long white hair, brown eyes, pale skin, British accent, his favourite card is Change of Heart...  
  
Y. Haku: I'VE GOT IT!!!!! It's Mai, isn't it? Oh tell me I'm right.  
  
Haku: -facefault- NO YOU STUPID BAKA YAMI! IT'S RYOU YOU IDIOT!!!!  
  
Y. Haku: Oooohhh. Okay then. Well, who's gonna do the disclaimer then?  
  
Bakura: Muahaha! I'll do the honours.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Bakura: Haku has never once claimed that she has owned either Yu-gi-oh! or the song 'The sound of Silence' Written by Simon and Garfunkel. Well, okay, she claimed she owned the Pharaoh a few times, but that may have been in another way. I believe she's laid claim to Malik even more times than to the Pharaoh...  
  
Haku: Bakura... -warningly-  
  
Bakura: And then there's -holds up hands- Ootoogi, Jou, Ryou, Myself, Noah, Kaiba, Chibi Pegasus, Yami Malik....  
  
Haku: Shut up Bakura.  
  
Bakura: -is still rattling off names-  
  
Haku: -Hits the tomb robber over the head with a mallet- So in short, NO OWN, NO SUE!  
  
Bakura: X.X  
  
~song lyrics~  
  
~~~  
  
The sound of silence.  
  
~~~  
  
~Hello darkness, my old friend,  
  
I've come to talk with you again.~  
  
Ryou lay awake on the bed that night, trembling with silent fear. It had been this way for awhile; his Yami was becoming steadily more ruthless with every loss suffered at the hands of Yugi and his alter Ego.  
  
~Because a vision softly creeping,  
  
Left it's seeds while I was sleeping,~  
  
He was tired, but he feared to sleep, lest he be awoken by haunting dreams of his ancient form's childhood. That was maybe why the other half was so violent, because he'd known no other way. It would have been hard to, when in Egypt; he had gotten whipped to an inch of his life every day.  
  
~And the vision that was planted in my brain  
  
Still remains~  
  
The dreams had been occurring more frequently, and he shuddered to think what it must have been like for his darker half. The door to his bedroom slowly creaked open. He turned his head towards the door, and stared at his dark, neither saying a word.  
  
~Within the sound of silence.~  
  
The tomb robber crossed the room, and sat at the foot of the bed, looking at his Hikari with something that resembled pity in his shadowed and tortured eyes. "Tell me, Ryou, will you ever get stronger?"  
  
~In restless dreams I walked alone  
  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,~  
  
Ryou looked at him, pity mirrored in his own eyes. "Your past must have been hell." Was all he said.  
  
The tomb robber stiffened. "Why do you say so?"  
  
~'neath the halo of a street lamp,  
  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp~  
  
Ryou just shrugged and turned away. There were moments like this, in the usually chilling life that was living with the tomb robber. Moments, when the robber was really just scared and searching. Ryou reached out in these moments, and was rewarded with something less than hostility from his counterpart.  
  
~When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of  
  
A neon light  
  
That split the night~  
  
Bakura wasn't looking at him, and had his head turned on a slight angle. "You're right you know. It was terrible."  
  
~And touched the sound of silence.~  
  
Ryou looked at him, asking silently for him to elate, but not pushing him to. He'd learnt that in his calmest moments, the Tomb robber could still turn vicious if the wrong question was asked.  
  
~And in the naked light I saw  
  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.~  
  
When Ryou had given up hope that Bakura would elate, his Yami managed to surprise him, when in a voice much unlike his usual psychotic one, he commented, "Life in Khemet was hard for a slave."  
  
~People talking without speaking,  
  
People hearing without listening,~  
  
"You were considered unhuman, less than an animal, and were treated as such. I cannot count how many near death experiences I had whilst working on the Pharaoh's projects." Ryou blinked. Well, that explained why Bakura hated Yami so much.  
  
~People writing songs that voices never share  
  
And no one dared~  
  
"We would work all the hours of daylight, our masters never caring that the sun burnt our backs and that the long hours slowly dwindled away our health. Escape was near impossible, and punishment was death."  
  
~Disturb the sound of silence.~  
  
"I was one of the lucky ones in the mass Revolt, I managed to escape, but countless others were slain, for just trying to get free. Many on those chains would have argued that death was better than slavery anyway." His voice flickered darkly, and Ryou shuffled slightly away. It was one of the signs that meant his Yami could turn violent, but no, he didn't, just continued with the tale.  
  
~"Fools" said I, "You do not know  
  
Silence like a cancer grows.~  
  
"I still see them calling to me if I try, I still hear their voices, and you have seen them too, haven't you Ryou? In those dreams of yours." Ryou wasn't surprised to find Bakura had been spying on his dreams, for in the past, he had been known to punish him for the things his mind did whilst asleep.  
  
~Hear my words that I might teach you,  
  
Take my arms that I might reach you."~  
  
"I escaped to my village, yet that path again was halted, and blood was shed, whilst an angry Pharaoh created items intended to 'seal' a certain realm away, a realm never fit to be contained." He fingered the golden ring around his throat, fingers both shying away from it, yet drawn to it. Bakura's rage was beginning to take over once more.  
  
~But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
  
And echoed~  
  
"I hear their screams, well into the night, and when I sleep I see their faces. The ones who were willing to take me in, were slaughtered one by one, by a cold and heartless Pharaoh."  
  
~In the wells of silence~  
  
"Judge my actions not, Ryou, for I am mad, Madened by grief and sadness. But Ryou, I do not mean to hurt you, in my times of sanity, I repent and pray for forgiveness." The tomb robber blinked, and some moisture fell upon the mattress.  
  
~And the people bowed and prayed  
  
To the neon God they made.~  
  
"I can never forgive Yami for what he did back then. If he still had memory of his true self, he would be worse than both I and Malik combined. Remember that Ryou."  
  
~And the sign flashed out it's warning,  
  
In the words that it was forming.~  
  
His fury restored, and insanity returned, he hit Ryou across the face, and the boy fell to the bed, whimpering.  
  
~And the signs said, the words of the prophets  
  
Are written on the subway walls  
  
And tenement halls.~  
  
"Tell no one that we have spoken, Landlord, and it will be easier for you." The cold fury that was Bakura turned and stormed out, slamming the door on a bleeding Hikari, who gave the smallest of sobs.  
  
~And whisper'd in the sounds of silence.~  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: So? What did everybody think? R and R for this short one shot? 


End file.
